Pupward
by Bismutt
Summary: During Biology an accident happened to Edward which causes him to change into a puppy. Will Bella and Edward figure out how to change him back? How will people react when they find out the truth behind Bella's new pet?
1. Mutt Stench

…**Pupward****…**

**AN:**

**Here is the first chapter of my new story 'Pupward'… I guess the name says what is going to happen.**

**Summary: During Biology an accident happened to Edward which causes him to change into a puppy. Will Bella and Edward figure out how to change him back? How will people react when they find out the truth behind Bella's new pet?**

…**CHAPTER 1: MUTT STENCH****…**

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked hand in hand to biology. Nowadays the students had almost get used to the idea that Edward and I were a couple. I was happy about that, it meant people weren't staring at us anymore and I've always felt uncomfortable when I was the center of attention. When we entered the biology classroom I noticed we weren't the first ones to arrive. We sat down and Angela was coming to our table. "Hey guys, how is everything going?" she asked. "Yeah, everything's fine." I replied. "Couldn't be better, Angela" Edward answered in his velvet voice.

Suddenly Mr. Banner walked in the classroom with a table full of … stuff. There really wasn't another word for it. I glanced at Edward, who looked at me. "We're going to have chemistry today." he answered my unspoken question. Sometimes, I had the feeling he _could_ read my mind.

"Alright class." Mr. Banner spoke and everybody went silent. "Today we're going to study the reactions of animal DNA, with the art of chemistry. " Most of the students groaned. I on the other hand, thought it would be interesting. I've never worked with chemistry before.

Edward looked at me. "Excited aren't we?" He smiled his crooked smile which I loved so much. "It surely looks interesting." I answered him, smiling. He laughed quietly and 'focused' on the lesson again. "Every couple will get the DNA of a specific specie, the first ones who complete all the different reactions DNA can get from certain chemicals will get a prize, based on the DNA you're testing." Mr. Banner explained. "Get ready… 3… 2… 1… GO!" he finished and everybody, including me and Edward, started.

"Let's see. Hm… seems like we have gotten the DNA from a dog." Edward turned around to face me. "You've ever wanted a puppy Bella?" I nodded. "I did when I was younger, but unfortunately Renee is allergic so we never took one." Edward nodded respectfully. "I'm afraid we can't take a dog into the house either… it would be far too dangerous for the dog." I rolled my eyes "You've got to be kidding me" I replied sarcastically.

"So… what do we have here?" I asked Edward. Apparently he's done this before, so we worked quite quickly. "Alright love, only one test left." Edward confirmed. "this time we have to investigate at which temperature the dog DNA starts to evaporate." I nodded and put on the gas burner with the dog DNA on top. After a couple of minutes I measured the temperature and informed Edward. "So this is it?" I asked Edward. "Yes, pretty much." He answered shortly and went to find Mr. Banner to tell we were done.

While he went away, I gathered all our stuff and cleaned up our table, when I touched the gas burner. I flinched my arm towards the other direction. "Ouch!" I half- screamed. What I didn't noticed at the time was that my arm knocked the glass with liquid dog DNA… right in Edward's face. I stared at him with my mouth open. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry!" Edward whipped some of the liquid off his face. "It's alright, I can easily wash it off." He answered, forgiving me. I noticed Mr. Banner was standing next to Edward, his lips quivering, trying not to laugh.

I was watching Edward who's expression was controlled, apparently he knew too Mr. Banner was trying not to burst out laughing and I guessed he was thinking in a horrible way about the accident, cause Edward was trying very hard not to look angry. "Well Edward, you'd better go to the toilet right away to clean yourself up a little. I don't know if the DNA will ruin your clothes, so you better hurry." Edward took Mr. Banner's advise after I whisper-told him Alice would rip him apart if his clothing would have permanent damage.

"Everyone pay attention please!" Mr. Banner shouted. "We've got two winners… Bella and Edward!" Most of the students groaned, not surprised at all, but somehow applauded after all. For a moment it felt like_ I_ was a mind reader, I could imagine what they were thinking. _Of course you've won, you're working together with Edward Cullen the know-it-all._

When the bell rang, I walked to the toilet straight away to see Edward. "Hi Bella!" Alice greeted, she was standing at the toilets as well. "Hey Alice, how's Edward?" Alice grimaced "Not that well, when you threw all the DNA over him, some went into his mouth so right now he trying to throw it back up… without success." My good mood disappeared. Eww, _dog_ DNA. Alice and I talked a bit, when Edward appeared. "_Disgusting_." He muttered almost angry. I felt even more sorry.

Edward noticed my expression. "It's not your fault, love. I could have ducked." He put his arms around my waist, giving me a loving hug and a quick kiss on my lips. "It's fine, Bella… really, I'm fine." To my surprise, I started to giggle. Edward raised an eyebrow. "It's just that normally_ I'm_ always the one who says things like 'I'm fine'."

Edward smiled his crooked smile again and I began to get a difficult time trying to breath. I huffed, and he thought he wasn't worth being loved. Ignoring the fact that Edward was over a hundred years old, he was a perfect gentleman in every way, which nowadays is barley seen. Nowadays most of the guys didn't open doors in front of a woman anymore, they wouldn't give them a kiss on the hand or escort them somewhere just because they _want_ to, and most of all, nowadays nobody seems to give a sh!t about their virtue. That's one of many things that made Edward special… He wasn't too masochistic to hide his feelings.

Edward interrupted my stream of thoughts. "Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" I smiled and took his hand in mine, happy to have _some_ physical contact. Just like always, Edward paid my lunch for me, ignoring my daily objection and Alice talked about the latest fashion in Amsterdam, complaining about my lack of clothes. The moment the bell rang everyone exited the cafeteria, not looking forward to classes.

Before I had a chance to get to my class, Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the hallway. "No kiss, for the one who smells like mutt?" he asked, jutting out his under lip. I smiled and Edward bend down and pressed his lips carefully on mine, moving slow but urgent. After a couple of seconds I noticed Edward wasn't pulling away like usual but instead moving further into the kiss, my breaths got shallow and Edward began to shiver.

No. he didn't shiver… he growled, and his whole body began to vibrate along with it. I broke the kiss. "Edward, what's going on. Are you ok?" Edward tried to adjust himself "I honestly don't know." He admitted "It feels different than when I normally growl and right now my spine won't stop quivering." "Maybe you should ask someone about it." I suggested. "Try Esme for once, rather than Carlisle, I think she will appreciate it."

He smiled at my advise "Thank you. It will make her extremely happy. It makes her feel more like a mother; her son asking her for advise, I'll mention it was your idea." Edward answered.

I was happy that I was able to help. Edward gave me a soft kiss on my forehead and vanished into thin air.

School went by awfully slow that day without Edward being near. I sighed, I wish I knew what was happening to him…

**AN: Reviews are always welcome! **

**For the ones who like my other story 'Brightness in the Dark' don't worry, I've got some inspiration again so I guess it won't be long till the next chapter will be posted **


	2. Woof!

…**CHAPTER 2: WOOF!****…**

**BPOV**

After school had finally ended, Alice and I went to my house. I'd preferred to go to their house to see how Edward was doing, but Alice told me to give him some time to smooth things over. "Do you have any plans for this evening Bella?" Alice asked me. I snorted. As if she didn't know already. "Homework, making dinner for Charlie, shower and sitting in my bedroom with Edward till he's forced to hit me unconscious."

Alice rolled her eyes. "First. Edward would never actually hit you. Second. Before you ask.. no I don't know what's going on with Edward, I wish I did, but honestly Bella, he'll be fine." She reassured me "You're changing into an Edward yourself, always worrying." She joked. I laughed bitterly, this wasn't something I considered to be funny. This was Edward we were talking about … _my_ Edward.

If huffed. Call it instinct, but I was getting the feeling something unusual was happening to my Edward. Something not even Alice would _or could_ see coming… I sincerely hoped I was wrong.

**EPOV**

Taking Bella's advise, I ran home towards Esme as fast as I could. The moment I walked into the garden Esme ran from the kitchen to me, wondering what I was doing home at this hour of the day. "Edward" Esme called "sweetheart, why are you home at this hour of the day? And where is Bella?" she asked me, worried like the over-protective mother she was to me.

"There's nothing wrong with Bella, I just wanted to talk to you and ask you some things." I responded awkwardly. Normally, when I wanted to have a conversation with Carlisle we were in his study. A room I unconditionally started to trust and felt comfortable, right now we stood in the middle of a garden…Outside.

The moment I noticed, Esme noticed our environment as well. "Let's sit down first, that's more comfortable than standing isn't it."

It wasn't a question, just a statement. I sighed and bowed my head, I wasn't exactly in a good mood right now… weird. I hadn't felt this way in a while. As we sat down Esme turned to me immediately and began to ask me right away: "What's bothering you?" I huffed again. "I don't really know what's bothering me, that's the point Esme. All I know is that suddenly my day is ruined by my bad mood which I didn't had for a while… and other stuff." I whispered the last part.

Esme patted my shoulder and gave me an understanding look "I know it's a big change the feeling Love gives you and other feelings which come along. It's perfectly normal to be jealous of other people. Just remember that Bella loves _you_ and no one else." As heart beating sweet Esme's speech was, this wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"No Esme. It's not jealousy I'm feeling right now. It's not even a mental feeling for the biggest part actually." Esme grabbed my hand and kept holding it. A gesture that she was here for me whatever happened. "Then please explain it to me dear."

"In the morning everything was normal as always. It actually all started when we got an assignment during biology. We had to investigate the differences in DNA and frankly enough Bella and I got dog DNA." _That doesn't really help the Jacob situation, does it_. Esme thought. "No not really. So anyway we received the dog DNA. Everything worked and we managed to finish the assignment just fine."

"I went to get Mr. Banner so he could check everything. The moment I returned Bella stumbled and let go of the dog DNA, letting it fly through the air and drop all over me." I shuddered at the remembrance of the slimy texture on my thong.

"Mr. Banner let me excuse myself to the bathroom to remove it, but it literally stuck on my face till it got absorbed into my skin... I know it sounds weird." A said, responding to Esme's expression. "After that everything went back to the normal routine, till Bella and I shared a private moment."

"Edward, honey. I know that you don't like telling me or anyone else for the matter about you.. 'intimate' life with Bella, but with a case like this you have to tell me." I groaned "Ok, ok.. the moment we kissed my backbone began to twitch and I started to purr.. but not in the way you think I did" I continued hurriedly.

"So you weren't purring becau-" "No I wasn't. After that Bella told me to go to you." "_Edward" _Esme thought_ "I'm not sure what's happening to you.. I do know there's a chance that the purring is because of the physical attraction between you and Bella, and before you interrupt, I know there is _ a lot _of attraction between the two of you."_

She continued before I had a chance to interrupt.

"For the irritation-part. I think that's just because you got a bowl of dog stench chemicals all over you.. to say it in an inappropriate way, it hit you squired in the face. The only thing that's a mystery to me is how the chemical disappeared."

I nodded. Of course we had no answer to 'The Curious Case of Dog Deoxyribonucleic Acid' I bet even the Volturi didn't know what to do with it. But I was glad I had a couple of answers.. or rather suggestions to figure it out.

I gave Esme a hug "Thanks mom" I told her and left the house, of to Bella's. _"You're welcome, have fun with Bella."_ I groaned. I mean I love Esme, but right now she was invading something personal, how ecstatic she might still be about me finding my mate.

I took a deep breath and tried to push today's events behind me, how un-Edwardian that might be, it was for the best. So there I went, running towards the love of my existence, each step bringing me closer to my life. My destiny.

**BPOV**

After Alice left there was nothing to do but wait. I'd already done the laundry and we had enough food left over from yesterday. Luckily Alice told me I wouldn't have to wait long before he arrived so I took that opportunity to shower and wash my hair in the process, trying as hard as I could not to think about Edward waiting in my room so I would dry my hair properly.. otherwise I would have a Coup-le-Edward in the morning.

As soon as I was finished I rushed to my room, hoping Edward was already there…. And he was.

"Hello Love" he greeted, his velvet voice made me melt. Before I could take a step closer to him he'd already ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I missed you" he whispered in my ear. I shuddered "I missed you to, school sucks without you." He laughed "I bet it did." "Edward? What did Esme tell you?" I wondered.

He smiled my favorite smile "to make a long story short; Esme thinks we're getting at a new base of our relationship.. she wishes us the best." I blushed tomato-red. Didn't see that coming.

"Bella" Edward groaned "Don't be embarrassed, we'll figure it out." He breathed those last words and brought his lips closer to mine. Our lips met and turned into a searing kiss, his grip tightened around my waist and my hand began to wander through his hair. Our breathing turned heavier and our kiss turned more passionate. Edward's back began to shiver again and my hands got a mind of their own and started to travel across Edward's jaw line.. and then I pulled away.

Edward, with his lips still parted, was surprised to say at least. "Is there something wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I went too far?" he questioned me rapidly, his eyes filled with worry. "No, no Edward. That's not it." I stroked his jaw again "Do you feel it.. your jaw. It feels stubble"

Edward felt his jaw. "I better go to Carlisle later tonight. To figure out what's really happening" I nodded and went to my bed. Edward pulled the covers around me like a cocoon and lay beside me as usual. He gave me a short peck on my lips "Sleep my love" he said and began to hum my lullaby. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep…

**EPOV**  
I sighed and looked at my love's face. She looked so peaceful when she slept, it made me want to be able to sleep as well. I sighed and left her bed planning to go to Carlisle when I began to feel very dizzy.

I felt myself wobbling from feet to feet, trying to keep balanced. But unfortunately I felt myself beginning to fall down.

I didn't even feel myself hitting the floor…

**BPOV**  
I woke up early the next day and turned around to catch some more sleep when I felt a different type of fabric against the covers. I looked around and noticed the end of a denim jeans against my bed.

I set up straight and pulled the jeans up so I could take a better look at it. It was way too big to be mine and far too new to be one of Charlie's, so it had to be one of Edward, but that couldn't be. I became alert when I heard a shuffling noise close by. I carefully looked over the edge of my bed and noticed.. Edward's t-shirt laying around.

How could this be, I must still be dreaming, but then something moved under his shirt. A little round thing. I took Edward's shirt between two fingers and quickly pulled I away. To say

I was shocked was an understatement.

On the ground next to me was a bronze-brown colored puppy, watching me with two curious eyes

"woof!"


End file.
